


Good Boy (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Sketches but refined, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had artist block.  Apparently smut helps break that up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy (Fan Art)

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-vJFgF6V/A)

Come follow me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
